Are you leaving Big Brother?
by Virus007
Summary: Once in awhile, you have to put yourself, before others. To become an independent person, are you willing to leave behind, someone really important? /AU! Fail Summary...


_**A/N: Wish I could have thought of a better name... I really wanted to write some Brotherly!AmeCan! ;-; I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure this is way to OC! It's AU, where Alfred(America) is big brother, and Matthew(Canada) is the younger brother! We can say Dad is England/Britain, and mom is France. xD Anyway... Hope you can at least enjoy?.. ._. I'm sorry. Alfred's point of view. BI**_

* * *

What would you do, if everything around you started falling apart? All because you wanted to try be your own independent person. I remember getting up in the middle of the night and packing my bags. As I looked around my room and saw the pictures of my family on the walls, I stopped. I had to think about what I was doing. There were so many good times I had with them, but the bad times with my father could rival them. A picture of my little brother Matthew and I catches my eye. Remembering the nights he stayed curled up at my side crying, asking why mom and dad had to fight, nearly brings me to tears. Could I really leave him behind?

A few months prior, our mother left us. She couldn't stand their fights anymore. I honestly didn't mind that she left, though it tore up Mattie. He cried for three days straight, dad just ruffled his hair and said sorry. Later dad went on a drinking binge. That's when we started fighting. Thinking about the horrible words, smashed whiskey bottles, and bruises was enough to strengthen my resolution. I shut my suit case, putting the framed picture of my brother in the front pocket. I've had enough of this war, nothing good was coming out of it.

Getting a grip on the handle, I turn and got ready to leave my room. I catch Matthew peeking in, with the most saddest look I ever seen for him. He looked worst then when mom left. It broke my heart. I had to catch my breath, it felt like someone took a steel bat to my chest and knocked the air out of me. His voice was like a hallow echo, as he whispered, "Are you leaving too, big brother?"

I didn't say anything as he came in the room. His soft violet eyes stared up at me, glistening with tears. I dropped to my knees and pulled him into a hug. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his voice was so quiet.

"I wish you wouldn't go, I'm going to miss you... Daddy will be really sad too."

I choked on a sob, tightening my hold on his tiny body. His small knuckles turned white with his grip on his teddy polar bear. He nuzzled my cheek, I could feel his tears on my neck. Then he said the most surprising thing to me.

"I understand you have to go, big brother. Daddy is too mean to you... He never even notices me anymore. I-I really don't want you to leave, b-but it's okay... You'll be alright, come morning light. You'll be safe and sound."

I pulled away and stared at him, the tears were streaming down his face. I gave him the best smile I could.

"Yeah, that's right. But remember, I'll never let you go, hero's promise!"

It was always hard to get Matthew to smile at those times. It was like the light in his eyes were replaced with shadows. He let out a sob as he grabbed onto my shirt and said those words that broke my heart.

"Please don't leave me here alone... Big Brother!"

I wrapped my arms around his shaking form and pulled him into a tight embrace, wishing to take his pain away.

"I'm so sorry, Mattie..."

"Big brother, big brother, big brother... Don't leave me..."

"Shhh, you'll be alright... I'm so sorry..."

I buried my face in his soft blond hair, getting onto my feet and rocking him back and forth. He let out small hiccups and sobs, starting to quiet down after a few more minutes of crying, drifting off into his dream world. I moved things around on my bed and laid him down. His hand kept a grip on my shirt, I gently tried prying his fingers off. I gave him a kiss on his forehead, barely hearing the quiet, "Don't go..."

My resolution was close to breaking, but I knew I needed to leave.

"I love you... Alfie... Big brother."

I choked on sobs as I gave him one last kiss on his tear stained cheek and whispered back, "L-Love you t-too, Mattie..."

I covered him up and tucked Kumajiro under his arm. I left the house in the early morn, drying the tears from my eyes. I sent off on a journey, finding a job, and getting a small nice flat. Often wondering how my little brother was fairing, if he cried when he woke up, how our dad took me leaving. Sometimes I nearly broke down and thought of going back. But I knew that would get me no where. I often call myself a hero, but feel more like a villain at times. I'm loud and rather obnoxious on the outside, but still have a variety of friends.

Life is going alright, today. I'm 21, I left home when I was 16, Mattie was five at the time. His birthday is coming up, he'll be 10. Five years. I hope he doesn't hate me for leaving him, I hope Dad treated him good, I hope he stopped drinking for Mattie's sake. Leaving home was good for myself, I could never have seen myself where I am now if I stayed at home with dad. I still feel regret for leaving Matthew though, I can only pray he's alright. Shaking my head, I look up at the clock.

Grinning now that my shift has ended. "Alright, dudes! I'm taking off now!"

"See you tomorrow, Jones."

"Bye, Alfred!"

"Have a good night!"

My coworkers yell back, I laugh and tell them the same. Slipping off my work uniform and changing into my normal clothes, I leave. On my way home, I decide to take a walk in the park. The evening sky turns dark, parents usher their kids home. My eyes catch a boy sitting on the swings, his back turned to me. My heart skips a beat as I stare at his shoulder length blond hair.

"Hey, kid! Haha, it's kind of late, isn't it? You should get home, your parents must be worried about you!"

He jumps, tightening the one hand he has on the chain of the swing. "O-Oh... Yeah... Guess you're right."

His voice is so quiet, I have to strain my ears to hear. He drops his head, not moving from his spot. I jog over, frowning slightly.

"Helloooo? Hey, you're kind of young to be here alone."

He doesn't say anything, I become slightly worried for the boy.

"Wait, are you lost?! Don't worry! I can help you. I'm the hero, of course!"

His shoulder tense, making small whimpers.

"Kid? Are you alright..?"

Suddenly I get to see the saddest familiar violet eyes. I take a step back as he gets off the swing, holding his old worn out polar bear. My mouth becomes drier than the desert. He looks down, shuffling on his feet.

"Matt-?"

"I've got go, you're right. Dad will be worried."

Before I can say anything, he takes off running. I begin screaming his name, trying to run after him. But it seems my baby brother had grown faster over the years. As I stop and watch his silhouette disappear into the distance, I pray he makes it home safe. Lastly I hope this won't be the last time I see my baby brother, Mattie again...


End file.
